Metamorphosis
by Rikki Aiken
Summary: Ginny gets a makeover so Harry will notice her, and he does.. but what happens when our favorite Slytherin notices, too?
1. The Makeover

Metamorphosis by Misteria Evans 

A/N: Hot new story.. review it!! C'mon, you know you want to!

Ch. 1 The Makeover -  
-  
-  
-  
Thoughts in stars  
Dreams in squiggles  
-  
-  
-  
-

"Ginny.. are you ready yet??"

"Yes... I'm coming!" yelled Ginny from her room.

Today, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were giving her a makeover. She was scared, but excited nonetheless.

Ginny ran over to Hermione's room and plopped down on the bed.

"OK... I'm ready." said Ginny, not sounding very confident.

All 3 of the other girls gave a high-pitched squeal, much to Ginny's chagrin.

"Okay ladies.. assignments." said Hermione, who was the 'ringleader' of the makeover, mostly because it was her idea.

"I will be in charge of the hair. Parvati; you take the clothes. Lavender... you get make-up. Let's get to work, girls!"

Hermione got out her shampoo, conditioner, scissors (to Ginny's disappointment), hair-waver (although Ginny, at the time, had no idea what it was), comb, brush (with hard bristles! :-D), and hair dryer!

Hermione began to attack Ginny's hair with the shampoo, while Lavender was hunting through a large pink bag. Parvati was up to her belly upside-down in a chest, apparently picking clothes.

Hermione rinsed out Ginny's shampoo.

"Are you done?" asked Ginny innocently.

"Pfft.. are you kidding? That was just a prelude to what I'm going to do now!"

Oh no... that's not good!

Hermione began to condition (A/N: Haha.... I can't believe I found a word for that!) Ginny's hair while Parvati was reading muggle teen magazines. Lavender was still rooting through that large pink bag.

Once Hermione finished with conditioner, Ginny asked in a terrified voice, "You're not going to cut my hair.. are you?"

"Goodness, no! These are for your clothes!"

Ginny took a long breath, but did a double take.

"MY CLOTHES?!?!? What do you mean?"

"Duh.. I'm just going to snip off a few inches, of course!"

Before Ginny could retaliate, Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth and continued with drying her hair.

My clothes?!?! My mom spent hundreds of galleons on those! We don't exactly have much money to throw around!

At that thought, Ginny drooped.

We never really did. Its not my fault! Maybe the Slytherins are right. Maybe I am just a stupid, poor, ugly Weasley. But maybe.. just maybe.. this makeover might help.

Hermione seemed to read Ginny's thoughts, because at that moment, she made a comment.

"Don't worry, Ginny, we'll make you look amazing!"

This seemed to perk Ginny up a bit.

"I've got the perfect outfit!" said Parvati suddenly.

"I've got the perfect make-up!" said Lavender.

"Good, because I've just finished her hair!" said Hermione, "but let's do her make-up first. We don't want any make-up to spill on her outfit!"

Lavender came at her and attacked her with make-up.

First the foundation.

Then the powder.

Then the blush.

Then she curled the eyelashes.

Then the eyeshadow.

Then the eyeliner.

Then the mascara.

Then the lipstick.

Lastly... and finally... lip gloss.

"You look fantastic!" said the three girls in unison.

"Can I see?" said Ginny.

"No way!" said Hermione, "you'll have to wait until we're completely finished!"

Ginny did an inward groan.

Parvati gave her the outfit.

"Nope.. no looking!" said Hermione.

Ginny was careful not to look at the outfit as she changed.

She walked out, and was stunned as she looked in the mirror.

She looked amazing.

She was wearing a simple pair of khaki capri pants, with a black and white t-shirt that said 'BiG fLiRt' on it, with white flip-flops. Hermione must have been kidding with the scissors, because none of it was cut.

Her makeup was gorgeous. She had light pink lip gloss on, probably because of the lipstick under it. The eyeshadow was simply sparkly, and she had light black mascara and eyeshadow on. Her cheeks had a light blush on them.

For all of that makeup, it really doesn't look like much.

Her hair was perfect.

To her relief, it was her natural color. It was slightly waved, to her shoulders, as usual, but it had a certain bounce and style to it that was new. She felt it, and it was extremely soft.

"Guys.. you did a fantastic job!" said Ginny.

All of the girls smiled, and embraced.

A/N: Wow.. that was REALLY long for me! Please review.. and I am accepting flames! I really don't care!

-Misteria Evans


	2. Reactions

Metamorphosis byMisteria Evans-  
-  
Ch. 2 Reactions -  
-  
-  
Disclaimer- The only things I own are the plot and Emma, Ginny's friend. Don't sue me! :-o -  
-  
Thoughts in stars

Look at bottom please!  
-  
-  
As Ginny entered the Great Hall, her worst fears were confirmed.

Everyone was staring at her.

'No.. no.. no! Look away! Please? :-( This stinks.'

All of the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and some of the Gryffindors were all staring at her with their mouths wide open.

'No....why?? I didn't do anything to you! Please.. anything but this.'

Ginny walked into the Great Hall carefully and smiled shyly.

"Uh... hi, everyone!" said Ginny timidly.

At that, Ron exploded.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A BLOODY SCARLET WOMAN, GIN!

Ron took a deep breath, and continued.

"Ginny.... go be a good girl and get dressed, then we'll go to Hogsmeade and get you an adorable dress for Christmas." said Ron calmly, although it was obviously forced.

"Ron... with all due respect... no." said Ginny.

"Fine... but when Mum yells at you... don't blame me."

Ron then left.

Fine... let him be angry.

"Ron!! Wait!!!"

Ginny looked to the left, just to see Hermione chasing after him. She was obviously going to tell Ron she did Ginny's makeover.

'Oh well... I'm going up to bed.'

And she did.

Morning....

Ginny woke up in the morning just to see Hermione standing over her with a huge smile on her face.

"Ginny... its time to pamper!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat back as Hermione attacked her with assorted cosmetics.. not as many as before, but a lot nonetheless.

When Hermione finally got off of Ginny, Ginny had on her robes (A/N: I know in the last chappie, Ginny wore regular clothes, but I'm not like Alfonso Cuaron and won't ruin the magic of Hogwarts attire, so I'm gonna correct my mistake right now. :-D) along with slightly curled hair, and red eyeshadow that matched the prefect badge on her robes perfectly.

"Okay, Ginny... are you ready for your first day of classes after your makeover?" said Hermione.

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Ginny nobly.

As soon as it was said, Hermione dragged Ginny to her first class, Herbology. Ginny had it with the Hufflepuffs, so she figured they would be oblivious to her makeover. She was completely correct. None of the Hufflepuffs even gave Ginny a second look as she did her work.

"Ok class... what does the mandrake root cure?" said Professor Sprout.

Only Ginny and her friend Emma had their hands up in the air.

"Ginny?"

"The mandrake root will bring those who have been petrified back to their original state." said Ginny defiantly. Ginny had remembered, unfortunately, how the basilisk had petrified Hermione, Colin Creevey, Nearly Headless Nick, Mrs. Norris, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. She shuddered as she remembered how Tom Riddle possessed her, and all of the horrible things she had done due to it. Harry almost died! The entire point of Ginny's makeover was to get Harry's attention, which she had wanted for so long.

During lunch.... she got it.

Ginny walked into the Great Hall with not much surprise fron the other students, mostly because they had seen her the night before; but Harry, who had not been present last night, probably because he was crying about Sirius' death (It is understandable, though), so when Ginny walked in, all she could see was Harry's jaw drop.

"Gi... Gi... Ginny?" said Harry with a stutter.

"Yes, Harry?" said Ginny innocently.

"Wh..Wh....What happened to you?"

"You mean you don't like it?" said Ginny sadly.

'Oh.. great... its all over. He still doesn't like me, even after all of this. How can I get him to like me?'

"No, its not that," Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, "its just that.... well..... I'm not.... uh... used to seeing you look so... umm..... grown up, I guess."

"Oh... well... thanks, I guess." said Ginny.

"So... did you know next week is a Hogsmeade weekend?" said Harry.

"Really? That's cool." said Ginny expectingly.

'Oh my gosh.. if he doesn't ask me... I think I'll die.'

"Uh... Ginny? WillyougotoHogsmeadewithme?" said Harry quickly.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I said... will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Harry.... I'd love to!" said Ginny happily.

"Phew... I mean... that's great! I'll meet you at the door at 1."

"Ok! See you then, Harry!" said Ginny, before skipping off.

'Oh my gosh.... this is amazing! He wants to take me on a date... HARRY JAMES POTTER WANTS TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME! :-D I can't believe it.... this is heaven!'

Ginny ran to her room, only to find Hermione in the common room.

"Wow.. you look excited! What happened?" said Hermione with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Harry asked me to go to Hogsmeade with me!" said Ginny.

"See... I told you Harry would notice you if you got a makeover!" said Hermione happily.

"Uh... you never told me that." said Ginny.

"Oh.. well I'm saying it now!"

"Ok.. well... I have to go to Potions! Bye, Hermione!"

"See ya, Ginny!"

Ginny left Gryffindor Tower and headed down to the dungeons.

(A/N: Originally, this would have been the end, but I decided to combine the chappies and make a big chapter.)

Ginny entered the Potions room right before the bell rang (A/N: I don't know if there is a bell at Hogwarts, but there is now! :-D). She sat down next to Emma, and got her quill, parchment, cauldron, and wand out and ready.

Snape entered with his robes billowing behind him, as usual.

"Today, we shall be making a simple Calming Drought, O.W.L. standard. Instructions," Snape waved his wand, "are on the board. Materials," he waved it again, "are in the cupboard. This will be due at the end of class. Begin."

Ginny and Emma got straight to work. Luckily, they worked extremely well together, and were finished 10 minutes early. Ginny took the labeled flask up to Snape's desk, a bit frightened at what he might say.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley. You may sit." said Snape calmly.

'Wow... that wasn't too bad. He must have taken some of that Calming Drought himself.'

After the whole class was finished, Ginny went down to dinner, sat next to Hermione and Ron, who gave her a conspicuous look, and ate peacefully.

Ginny headed up to her room and decided to take a shower.

She hopped in, and let the warm water wash over her luxiouriously.

She got out, and got her pajamas on, but when she exited, she got quite a surprise.

"HARRY? How did you get here?" said Ginny loudly.

"Shhh!!! I used my broom to fly over the staircase." said Harry quietly.

"But.. why?" said Ginny.

"I... I... I wanted to see you." said Harry timidly.

"Oh.. well I don't mind." said Ginny.

Harry smiled, sat down on Ginny's bed, and began to talk to her about Hogsmeade, Ron and Hermione, and, mostly, Tom Riddle.

"Ginny... about Tom Riddle.... I'm really sorry that happened to you. Its all my fault you got involved."

"No, its not Harry. Don't feel bad about it... you didn't know anything about it. I'm sorry about what I did because of Tom." said Ginny, both sympathetically and sadly at the same time.

"Ginny.... I hope you know I like you.... a lot." said Harry.

Ginny began to feel chills running up and down her back.

"I always have.. I just didn't know it."

Harry leaned in. Ginny began to hyperventilate.

'Get a hold of yourself Ginny....'

Harry closed the gap between them with a kiss. To Ginny... it was pure bliss.

Ginny sighed... and when Harry pulled away, she couldn't help but smile.

"Ginny.... I love you." said Harry.

"I love you too, Harry." Ginny replied.

They hugged, and kissed some more.

A/N: So I lied... it wasn't really one combined chapter, but review anyways! :-D They make me happy... and also.. the whole star and squiggle thing doesnt work here.. so the thoughts are in ' those.

-Misteria


	3. Betrayal and Plotting

Ch. 3 Betrayal and Plotting -  
-  
-  
-  
A/N: Wow, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm positive I have no fans left, but who cares? I'm bored.

Chapter Summary: Ginny gets a nasty surprise!  
-  
-  
-  
-

It was 12:56, and Ginny was shaking.

She was supposed to meet Harry at 1, but she left her dorm 15 minutes early to make a good impression, and she hoped it worked.

She heard someone coming down the steps, and she held her breath as she saw them approach.

'Damnit… it's only Zabini. Where is Harry?'

She checked the clock, and discovered it was 1:03.

'Oh no! He's late! Harry is almost never late! Oh no… he hates me! Maybe he's still getting ready, or he woke up late! I'll just wait a few more minutes.'

Ginny waited… waited… and waited. She checked the clock again, and was shocked to see that it was 1:34.

'It's official! He's not coming! I better go back to the dorm.'

Ginny willed herself not to cry, but she broke down and began to run to her dorm. She finally got there, and ran up to Hermione, who was reading a book in the common room.

"Hermione!" yelled Ginny. Hermione looked deeply troubled.

"Ginny… I'm sorry that Harry didn't show up." said Hermione.

"How… how did you know?" said Ginny.

"Look out the window." Ginny looked over to the window, and almost died right where she was standing.

She saw Harry Potter… and Parvati Patil!

'I knew it! I knew this was too good to be true…'

"Ginny, I really am sorry. Parvati wanted Harry… and we both know that when Parvati wants someone, she gets them. I tried to talk her out of it, but she went for him anyway… and he bit. I'm so sorry, Gin." said Hermione.

Ginny began to softly cry, and Hermione held her as she shook and wept.

"You bastard!"

Ginny raced to Harry on the Quidditch Pitch.

"I can't believe you!" screamed Ginny. "I trusted you, I waited an hour for you... I loved you. What happened to us?"

"What happened to us? Ginny, we never had anything!" yelled Harry.

"Then what was that kiss? A slip? Were you under lust potion or something?" said Ginny sarcastically.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here? The Weaselette and Pothead having some marital issues?" came a familiar drawl. Draco Malfoy, with Pansy Parkinson not far behind, strolled up to the two bickering teens.

"Fuck off, Malfoy; we don't need more problems." yelled Ginny. Harry and Parvati gaped at her in shock.

"Well, I see the Weaselette has finally decided to speak up. It wasn't exactly the most intelligent response, but insulting nonetheless. I commend you." He smirked at Ginny, turned around, and left.

'Was that a compliment? Did Draco Malfoy just compliment me? Gosh, it must be the heat."

"Sorry, Ginny, but Harry clearly likes me better, so why don't you go suck your thumb or something?" said Parvati suddenly.

"You know what, Patil? That's fine. Take him. I wouldn't want a man-whore like him anyway." Harry's eyes bulged out at that comment. "But when he leaves you for some other skank, don't come crying to me. Because trust me; he will. He's done it to Hermione, he's done it to Lavender, he's done it to me, and guess what, Parvati? You're next. So I suggest you enjoy it while it lasts, because it won't for long. Have a nice day!" Ginny smiled widely at the two of them, and bounced off.

Ginny raced back to the Common Room, at a loss as to what to do next.

'I am NOT missing Hogsmeade over that asshole! Must find a date...'

Ginny scanned the Common Room looking for a date. Her victim? Neville.

"Hey, Neville!"

Neville jumped about a foot when Ginny called him. He rushed over. It was obvious that Neville liked Ginny; he had since they went to the Yule Ball together.

"Yeah, Ginny?" answered Neville, his voice faltering.

"Wanna go to Hogsmeade today?" said Ginny, sweet as sugar.

"Um, sure... just let me go put this stuff away." Neville rushed off, and Ginny heard him whoop in excitement after he left. Ginny just smiled to herself and sat down to wait for him.

Draco felt like banging his head off the wall.

'Why was I so rude? Why can't I just be polite to her? What does polite even mean?'

Pansy chose that particular moment to come bounding up to Draco.

"Draco, darling; I figured that if we stay here, in Madam Puddifoot's for 4 more hours, then we went to the Three Broomsticks for 20 minutes, we might have just enough time to get back to the castle! Isn't that great?" declared Pansy. They had been sitting in Madam Puddifoot's for an hour already.

"Pansy, shut up. I'm trying to think." snapped Draco.

"Oh, Drakey... is it that horrible Weaselette? I can take care of her for you!" said Pansy.

"NO! I mean... no, that's okay. I wouldn't want you to ruin that pretty face of yours." said Draco sweetly (he was about to gag).

Pansy grinned widely at him, and sat down, smack on his lap.

"Drakey, you always know how to make a girl feel good about herself." cooed Pansy.

"I guess its a gift, sugar." said Draco.

I know what you're thinking. Have I gone mad? But no, I haven't. Because I have a plan. And everyone knows that when a Malfoy has a plan, you either have to run, or join. And I need to recruit Hermione Granger.

2nd A/N: Guys, please review. I've been working my butt off over this. It's midnight, and I should be asleep, but I'm not, so please reward me for it!

R & R, ACCEPTING FLAMES!

Rikki Aiken (the former Misteria Evans!) 


	4. Alcohol

Ch. 4 What?  
-  
-  
-  
It's been a while, but I have returned! I hope you guys like this chapter!

Note: There might be a shortage of Ginny in this chapter, much apologies!

Funnily enough, I've gotten reviews to kill off certain characters.. don't worry, they'll get theirs. XD 

Draco Malfoy was a man of pride. He was known as the hottest guy in Hogwarts, and the one who could score any girl he wanted.

Except for Ginevra Molly Weasley.

She made him feel... different? Alive? Draco wasn't sure what Ginny did to him, but he liked it.

'What is it about her that just draws me to her? Her body? Her face? Or maybe those eyes...'

Pansy waltzed up to Draco, and plopped down on his lap (crushing the breath out of him, by the way).

"Drakey, honey, what cha thinkin' 'bout?" said Pansy, sounding like a curious 5 year old.

"Nothing, baby, just thinking about you!" said Draco, on the verge of throwing up. Pansy giggled loudly, almost shattering Draco's eardrum. She hopped off of him, and ran up to her dormitory.

"I'm going to get ready for class... don't try to come up here and peek!" squealed Pansy and ran into her room. Draco rolled his eyes, and walked down to breakfast.  
Hermione Granger was a genius.

She knew everything about everything, and everyone. She had dirt on people from Charlie Weasley to obsolete 1st years. Hermione Granger was a social goddess. There was only one person who she knew next to nothing about, and that someone was Draco Malfoy.

All that Hermione knew about him was that he liked someone that wasn't in his house. Many people thought that Hermione's methods were unreliable, and in the words of Padma Patil, 'whoreable', but Hermione felt that there was nothing wrong with making out with a few people to get answers. After all, like the saying goes, if you've got it, flaunt it, and that's exactly what Hermione did.

Hermione crawled out of bed, groggily grabbed her uniform, and stumbled toward the bathroom. She turned on the shower and, according to custom, began to sing. Hermione always sang in the shower; mainly muggle songs. She'd cast a silencing spell, hop in the shower, and sing whatever popped into her head. Today, everything went according to plan... except for one thing; the silencing spell. She was so tired that she completely forgot to silence the walls, and began singing 'Alcohol' by Brad Paisley as loud as she could, oblivious to the fact that the entire Gryffindor common room could hear her.

"I can make anybody pretty,

I can make you believe any lie,

I can make you pick a fight with somebody twice your size.

Well, I've been known to cause a few break ups,

And I've been known to cause a few births,

I can make you new friends,

Or get you fired from work."

Ron Weasley heard singing, and looked around, but didn't hear anyone.

'Wait... is that... Hermione? This is TOO good!' Ron jumped out of his chair, and grabbed Seamus and Dean.

"Listen to this!" he said. The two of them looked baffled for a minute until they heard Hermione... once they did, they burst out laughing. They raced to the wall that the sound was coming from and strained to hear. Ron whipped out his wizarding recorder (A/N: Just made it up! XD) and started recording.

"And since the day I left Milwaukee,

Lynchburg and Bordeaux France,

Been makin' the bars lots of big money,

And helpin' white people dance.

I got you in trouble in high school,

College, now that was a ball,

You had some of the best times you'll never remember with me,

Alcohol, alcohol"

Ginny heard Hermione singing, and couldn't help but chuckle.

'How many times have I told her not to forget her silencing charm? Oh well, I bet Ron's recording this!'

Hermione sang her heart out while she shampooed. The song was halfway over, along with her shower.

"I got blamed at your wedding reception,

For your best man's embarrasing speech,

And also for those naked pictures of you at the beach."

Harry almost choked on his pumpkin juice as he heard the lyrics of Hermione's song.

'How does Hermione know anything about alcohol? Is she a party girl? Damn, now I'm pissed I dumped that skank ass hoe.'

Ginny ran down the stairs and saw Ron, Dean, and Seamus laughing their heads off. She couldn't help but join them.

"I've influenced kings and world leaders,

I helped Hemmingway write like he did,

I'll bet you a drink or two that I can make you put that lamp shade on your head!

'Cause since the day I left Milwaukee,

Lynchburg and Bordeaux France,

Been makin' a fool out of folks just like you,

And helpin' white people dance.

I'm medicine and I am poison,

I can help you up or make you fall,

You had some of the best times you'll never remember with me,

Alcohol, alcohol.

Yeah, since the day I left Milwaukee,

Lynchburg and Bordeaux France,

Been makin' the bars lots of big money helpin' white people dance.

I got you in trouble in high school,

College, now that was a ball,

You had some of the best times you'll never remember with me,

Alcohol, alcohol... THANK YOU MADISON SQUARE GARDENS!" Hermione finished her song with a bang.

Ron, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, and Harry were all in stitches as Hermione came down the stairs with her hair wet.

"Hey, what's so funny? Shit, what did I miss?" she said. Ginny was the only one who could stop laughing long enough to respond.

"You - sang - no - charm - Alcohol!" choked Ginny, with her eyes watering the entire time. Hermione looked baffled for a moment, and then realized what Ginny said. She turned a shade of red that would put every Weasley to shame, and raced up the dormitory stairs, leaving the quartet in the common room holding their stomachs and gasping for breath.

A/N: So, what did you think?

BTW, I do not own "Alcohol" by Brad Paisley, or the song "Skank Ass Ho" by.. I forget who sings it, but it's some German group. I hope I don't get erased for this...

Harry called Hermione a skank ass hoe in his thoughts, and I just love that phrase!

PLEASE review for me! Please? 


	5. The Plan

Metamorphosis

By Rikki Aiken!

Chapter 5:

The Plan

Hermione was walking down the hallway when all of a sudden, the most unexpected person jumped out at her.

Draco Malfoy.

"HOLY SHIT, what are you doing?!" yelled Hermione.

"Sorry. I just cant resist scaring a Mudblood." said Draco snidely. Hermione began to walk away.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I need your help!"

Hermione slowly pivoted to face Malfoy.

"What the hell would you need my help with? Classes? It must suck to be second to a Mudblood," said Hermione. Draco was about to hurl another insult, but somehow restrained himself.

"I deserved that." he said softly.

Hermione could have been knocked over with a feather.

"You must really need my help."

"Yes, I do. Could we talk somewhere?" said Draco.

"I know the perfect place," said Hermione, grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him upstairs.

Ginny returned from Hogsmeade just in time to finish her Transfiguration homework. She got out her books, parchment, and a quill and sat on a comfy couch in the Common Room.

"Oi, Gin!" yelled a deep voice, and Ginny swiftly turned around. It was Dean.

"Oh, it's only you, Dean. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. Just looking for the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. Wait, I think I've found her!" Ginny stared at him open-mouthed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I found out what Harry did to you. He's an idiot for hurting you. He has no idea what he passed up." said Dean with a smile.

Ginny was absolutely speechless.

"So… I was hoping you might like to take a walk with me tomorrow by the lake."

"I… guess…" said Ginny hesitantly. She wasn't sure if she was ready to date after Harry's rejection of her, but she might as well. Dean seemed nice enough.

"Great! I'll meet you here at noon!" said Dean jovially. He ran up to his dorm.

Ginny smiled and went back to her work. Neither of them noticed the boy standing in the corner of the room, silently observing.

Neville Longbottom's heart had been broken once again.

"Okay, Malfoy. What do you have in mind?"

Hermione had led Draco to the Room of Requirement.

"Well… I'm not sure. I was hoping you had an idea."

"About what?" said Hermione dumbly. Every part of her was portraying an idiot, but her eyes told everything.

"You know what I want, Granger. Ginny makes me feel… alive, in a sense. I need to have her." said Draco desperately.

"Okay, okay. I'll help. But first, you need to help me."

"How?"

"I've run out of Sleekeasy's." said Hermione.

"Seriously? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Clearly you use it. I just need to… borrow some temporarily."

"Fine. Here." Draco handed Hermione a full bottle of the potion.

"You carry this shit around?" asked Hermione with a Slytherin-like smirk.

"Shut the hell up. Now, what is this idea you have?"

Hermione just grinned and began to tell Draco her plan.

"GIN BEAR!" yelled Hermione as she entered the Common Room. "Ginny? Where the hell are you?" Lavender shot her a bemused look.

"She went out with Dean."

"WHAT?!?!?! Lav, where did they go?!" Lavender quickly informed the crazed Gryffindor of where they were.

Hermione ran down to the lake as quickly as her legs would take her.

"GINNY!" she screamed as soon as the vibrant redhead was in sight.

"…Hermione?"

Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm forcefully.

"Sorry, Dean. Family emergency. Let's go, Gin!" Hermione had to drag Ginny back to the castle.

Once they got inside, the questioning began.

"Hermione, what the hell is going on?" said Ginny worriedly. Very rarely does Hermione get this frantic.

"I had to tell you that… Dean is a cheater!" said Hermione, thinking quickly. She knew she had to get Ginny away from Dean; Draco needed a clear path to capture her heart.

"That is absolutely ridiculous," said Ginny defiantly. "Prove it."

"I will… tomorrow."

Ginny rolled her eyes and went up to bed. Hermione followed, thinking along the way.

'_How the hell am I going to make an honest guy a liar in a day?'_


End file.
